


Ramsay Just Wants Theon (and decides that he will have him)

by TheBestofEverything



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (Kind of) Love at First Sight, Arya & Ramsay Friendship, Canon Divergence, M/M, No Smut, POV Ramsay Bolton, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Ramsay isn't a dick in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestofEverything/pseuds/TheBestofEverything
Summary: Ramsay arrives in Winterfell for a feast, and he ends up becoming friends with Arya, and sees Theon for the first time. Seeing him is enough, and Ramsay decides that Theon will be his.





	Ramsay Just Wants Theon (and decides that he will have him)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was going to be a full story, but it just didn't happen, so this will remain a one-shot. See end notes for how this story would've ended if it had actually been a full story.

He knew that he should feel honored that his father brought him to Winterfell, but it was hard to feel honored when he was constantly being looked down upon. The nobles seemed surprised to see him, but that surprise quickly turned to disgust. There were few who would ever look past his bastard status, but those few would be reprimanded by their families or simply hated him for being a Bolton. It seemed that the youngest Stark girl was one of the rare few who didn't care about any of those things.  


His father had told him to leave him when he started talking to the other Lords and Ladies of the North. Ramsay had slipped away and gone for a walk to control his temper. He could be so much more, but his mother, most likely a whore, birthed him out of wedlock. She was most likely dead now, and he had to live with his second rate status for the rest of his life. He had been mentally adding people to his torture list when he met Arya Stark.  


"Aren't you Bolton's bastard?" Ramsay looked up in time to see Arya jump down from a tree.  


"Shouldn't you be learning to curtsey like a proper Lady instead of climbing trees?" Ramsay fired back.  


"How about I don't call you bastard, and you don't judge me on what I like to do?" The Stark girl asked with her arms crossed.  


It crossed his mind that this wasn't an interaction that he should be having, but he accepted her deal anyways. Children were usually dead weights and were of no use to him, but he tolerated them more than he did adults though not by a lot. He wasn't opposed to killing them, but he found little satisfaction in torturing them unless they were the type that deserved it.  


Arya seemed to relax, "Did you get kicked out by the adults too?"  


"Nobody likes a bastard. Why'd they kick you out?"  


"My brother's a bastard, and I like him quite a lot. I got kicked out by my sister Sansa after I insulted a noble boy."  


"You know talking to me isn't going to put you in your sister's good graces, right?"  


"I don't care what she thinks. Besides, as long as I have my father on my side than it doesn't really matter what she thinks anyways."  


Ramsay nodded approvingly; Arya Stark was smarter than he would've pegged her for. Seeing as neither of them had anywhere to be, Arya and him talked for a good hour. He mentally placed her on his incredibly short list of people he respected, and his even shorter list of people that he would feel no satisfaction in killing. She talked mainly about her brother Jon Snow and promised to introduce them later at the feast. Ramsay agreed seeing as he would probably be sitting with him anyways. Usually, he avoided everyone at social gatherings since that way it seemed like it was his own decision rather than it being the byproduct of their society.  


Being a bastard was a cruel fate. Some were left to die, while others were used as glorified slaves. The mistreatment of bastard children wasn't encouraged, but nobody would step in to stop it. For the bastards born into wealthy and powerful families, they were looked down upon by the nobles and anyone that really meant anything but placed higher up than the servants. It was terribly lonely though Ramsay couldn't say that all his cruelness was caused by his status.  


Arya's brother seemed to be a much better man than Ramsay was in the morals department. No, the big reason that Ramsay was the way that he was had to do with his father. Boltons were notorious for being the sickest and most twisted out of the Northmen, and his father was exactly that. He only came in second to Ramsay though it was better that way. The Starks and the other Northern houses might become wary if they realized that the centuries hadn't quenched the Bolton bloodlust.  


The feast was boring though he did end up meeting Arya's brother. He was more of a quiet type which Ramsay appreciated. Ramsay couldn't help but notice that the male Starks and Arya treated Jon as if he were a full Stark: Sansa and Catelyin did not. Normally, he'd think of ways to exploit that divide, but instead he could only ponder how it must feel to be seen as anything but a bastard. Jon Snow had it lucky even if he couldn't see it.  


He also got to see Theon Greyjoy at the feast. Interest swelled up in Ramsay, and this time it wasn't because he was wondering which way to kill whoever had caused said interest. This type of interest was the type that one might get from looking at a potential partner. The thought baffled him, but he entertained it.  


He had watched the way Theon smiled and laughed with Robb Stark, and he had seen the way that Theon had sneered at Jon as he was walking into the feast. Part of Ramsay wanted to wipe that cocky smirk from Theon's mouth while the other wanted to make him smile the way Robb had. While having Theon's cruelty would make him a decent ally, Ramsay wasn't looking for allies. If he was going to have Theon, he'd have to make him submit.  


Usually, that meant breaking his play toy until they couldn't see a life without him. The breaking in was always the most enjoyable part, but Ramsey could see himself being more lenient with Theon. There was a possibility that he could make Theon more like him, but it allowed Ramsay to become too trusting. He couldn't allow Theon to have too much power. On the other hand, sometimes the breaking in caused his toys to become hateful. He'd have to play the long game with Theon to see which method would make Theon stay with him.  


Gulping down another drink, Ramsay nearly started laughing. He hadn't spoken to Theon, and he had already decided to make him his; of course, he'd have to wait. The Starks would never give up their claim on Theon; chaos would be his opportunity to take what he desired.  
The night of self pitying turned to triumph. With each questioning or disgusted glance that someone gave him, Ramsay's confidence got bigger. They knew nothing about him nor what he was capable of; if they got in his way then they'd have to deal with his wrath. The isolation of being a bastard meant that he was overlooked, but it also meant that he was able to do as he pleased in the shadows. Theon Greyjoy would be his.

**Author's Note:**

> If the story had continued, Ramsay wouldn't have tortured Theon, Ramsay would've still killed Roose, he never would've raped Sansa, Arya and him probably would've bonded over how long their kill lists were, Jon and him wouldn't have fought because I have an odd headcanon where Ramsay finds out about the white walkers and is like "Let's kill these undead fucks, and then kill Cersei") mainly because I like the thought of Ramsay's fighting and torture skills being put to good use. 
> 
> Idk but the thought of someone as vicious as him helping out the good guys because his Greyjoy boyfriend, his assassin BFF, and fellow bastard Jon Snow are on that side makes me happy alright. Plus then ain't nobody going to mess with the Starks if they know Ramsay's on their team, and I do like the thought that he'd find out about Jon's heritage and be like "Why would I piss off the Starks when one of them could be the King of the Six Kingdoms, the other could be the Queen of the North, One is a fucking Three-Eyed Raven, and the other could kill me before I knew what hit me? I'd have the most powerful people on my side, get all the benefits, keep my boyfriend happy and nobody will mess with me."


End file.
